


Flight on Broken Wings

by SilentX



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag to be honest, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mentions of drugs, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentX/pseuds/SilentX
Summary: Monika finds Sayori after she's been missing for months, but something is wrong. VERY wrong.(I didn't know what to write for a summary, might change.)





	1. Finding a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded anything in years and am usually to nervous and scared to but i'm feeling a bit brave today so eh. 
> 
> This takes place after the game ends and the world resets except its closer to our reality and not much of a game anymore. Monika dosn't have her coding powers anymore(maybe).

Sayori has been missing for two whole months, going on three. The police had searched every inch of the town but found nothing. Nothing to even support a homicide or kidnapping investigation, and after no leads they started to treat it as a runaway case. Sayori was 18, a legal adult, and could of just up and left without telling anyone. The official searches dwindled to nothing after the change. Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri however would not give up on their friend so easily. The trio knew Sayori wouldn’t just and leave like that so they went out everyday looking for their missing friend. However, just like the police they found nothing.

After awhile Natsuki couldn’t help anymore, her father was getting mad at her for staying out so late looking for, in his words, a “delinquent”. Sometimes the manga lover would still sneak out to help. Not to long after Yuri suggested that one of them search the web for any possible leads. The club president agreed to let the shy girl handle it. Monika was faster than Yuri when they searched outside and would often have to wait for the other to catch up, so this arrangement worked nicely.

When Monika made sure to leave no stone un-turned in their town, she decided to start searching for Sayori in the nearby city. It was about 20 mins away by car and fortunately she had her license and a car that was given to her as a gift from her parents. She searched most of the city in 3 weeks and there was still no sign of the missing girl. It wasn’t all in vain, the club president had become familiar with the city and where points certain points of interest were.

 

Currently Monika was finishing her grocery shopping for the week after another failed search. She found this grocery store on one of her other searches and liked the various options they had. Plus the fact that she drove to the city practically everyday to look for Sayori made it convenient to stop and shop before going home. When she finished paying for her items the white bow wearing girl stepped outside into the cool air. Judging by the dark clouds overhead, it was going to rain soon. She quickly put the groceries in her trunk, got into her car, buckled up and sighed. Her grip on the steering wheel tight.

‘It’s been 2 months, going on 3, and there’s still no sign of Sayori. I’ve searched our town up and down and what feels like this whole city! The damn police act as if they can’t be bothered! Where could she have gone? Could she really have runaway? Is she even alive at this point?’, Monika shook her head.

She didn’t want to think of the possibility, but even she had to admit the outlook looked grim. Last week Yuri stumbled upon reports of various runaways and kidnappings startlingly close to where they all lived. Some even in the city she was in now. It didn’t happen frequently enough to cause a huge alarm, but when put together it was enough to make everyone worry. None of these people were ever found. Loosening and taking her hands off the wheel the brunette rubbed her tired eyes, she hadn’t gotten much sleep since the disappearance. Worry, fear and dread kept her awake at night, though she felt she didn’t have the right to those emotions, not after everything she’s done. She was a monster that killed her friends. What right did she have? The world may have been reset but that didn’t erase the sins of the past.

She groaned. Out of all the times she wished she didn’t have her coding powers, it was the one time she needed them and didn't have them. Sliding her hands down her face the club president started the car and headed towards home. The rain was starting to come down, and it was getting heavier by the second. She couldn’t have been driving for more than 7 minutes when she caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her right eye; something familiar.

Monika slammed on the breaks, lurching forward, the seat belt catching her. She was glad there were no cars behind her. Backing the car up a little the club president turned her head, her heart skipped a beat. Through the swishing window wipers she could see, on the other side of the road, a short hunched figure in the opening of a dirty alleyway. They were under a small overhang that looked like it was barley kept them dry. A cloak covers them from head to toe and shields most of their features, but she can see parts of the persons hair. The color of Sayori’s hair. Quickly parking her car on the side of the street Monika jumped out and quickly locked it. Immediately she was hit with the torrent of water coming from the sky, but rain be damned! This might be her friend! Besides her light green hoodie and blue jeans would keep her warm and dry enough, at least for a little while. Looking both ways before crossing the street, she dashed across. She was about 20ft away from the alley, her heart in her throat when she called out.

“S-Sayori?”, Monika stuttered out. The figures head snapped up to look at her and Monika felt her heart drop from her throat to the pits of her stomach. Even though it was hard to see the brunette could make out a few details.

  


It was defiantly the face of her lost friend, but there was something wrong. VERY, wrong.

 


	2. You can run but you can't hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! I think one my problems with writing is that I constantly look at it and go "Is this how you write this out? No it dosn't sound right, ect."and it makes me over edit things to the point where they don't make sense anymore. I also have a tendency to add words that don't need to be there. I think my anxiety just likes to kick my on a regular basis. 
> 
> I also can't do beginnings, like at all.

Sayori's eyes were not the bright sky blue the brunette was familiar with, instead they were a cloudy yellow with the whites of her eyes bloodshot. Her gaze held the expressions of a cornered predator, feral, panicked, and scared. Two small points poked at the bottom of her lip and judging by their positioning, they were fangs. These details were shocking, but the club president saw something that concerned her more. Cuts, bruises, and various other injuries covered Sayori's face; they looked painful and dirty.

‘Oh god, what happened?! What-,’ before Monika could think anymore she noticed Sayori start to back up into the alleyway, it wasn't a dead end. The brunette blinked and the girl took off, running as if her life depended on it.

“Wait!”, Monika yelled running after her. She saw the coral haired girl pause at the opening for a few seconds before taking a right, disappearing from view. Busting out of the alley, the taller girl squinted through the rain and chased after her when she saw the other girl a good 4 meters away.

Lightning shrieked across the sky and the thunder that followed drowned out the pounding of their footsteps.

It was few minutes into the chase and Monika had to admit that Sayori was fast. Faster than she'd been in the past, but the brunette would not be deterred. She broke into an all out run to catch the other girl and when she was right behind her,grabbed her shoulder. What Monika didn’t expect was when Sayori spun around and lashed out at her hand.

“Argh, shit!”, the brunette exclaimed, letting go of Sayori. The taller girl clutched her left hand and scrunched her eyes closed in pain, the sound of footsteps grew faint. Sucking in air through her teeth and opening her eyes, the club president looked at the back of her hand. Four long horizontal claw marks greeted her. They weren’t deep but that didn’t mean they hurt or bled any less. Untying her ribbon with her uninjured hand Monika wrapped it around the injury in a makeshift bandage, at least to stop the bleeding. She wiped the excess blood off on her pants, not even worried if it stained the piece of clothing. Looking around from where she stood turned up nothing, Sayori was long gone. Monika continued down the sidewalk in a brisk jog.

The club president passed by another alleyway when she had heard a trashcan fall; backing up she peered in. She couldn’t see anyone but, she could hear noises coming from a line of dumpsters to her right. Cautiously, the brunette made her way in, her eyes on where the noise was coming from.

 

All of a sudden thunder and lightening crashed and flashed through the sky, startling her. Sayori darted from the side of one of the dumpsters like a cat out of hell, the thunder seemingly scared her. She ran further into the alley, but from where Monika was she could see it was a dead end. That didn’t to deter the other and the club president felt her heart breaking as she watched her missing friend scratch and claw at the wall. Not being able to stand watching any longer, Monika began to slowly approach the panicked girl, hands held in front of her in a non threatening manner. She tried to say some kind of calming words to her, but the other girl was either to panicked to notice or didn't care. Monika was almost within reaching distance when Sayori found some kind of grip on the brick wall.

 

The brunette watched in stunned silence as Sayori began to scale the 20ft wall, seemingly with her bare hands.

 

‘W-What the hell? How-’, Monika didn’t get to finish her thought as the sound of thunder roared across the sky. Her friend, who had made in considerably far, faltered. She lost her grip and started to fall to the ground below. Thinking fast, Monika closed the remaining distance and caught her friend. When the two fell to the pavement, a horrible snap was heard and an inhuman screech filled the air. Sayori began to thrash around on top of Monika, attempting to break free from her grasp.

The brunette, still disoriented, let go.

After a few minutes Monika recovered. She got up and rubbed a sore spot at the back of her head, wincing slightly she looked around. When she located Sayori she felt her heart sink further into her stomach. Sayori had backed herself into the left corner of the alley, about 5ft away from her, the same animalistic look in her widened eyes. Her breathing came out in ragged, labored breaths. She was crouched and leaning against the wall on her right side and Monika could see why. While the emerald eyed girl herself wasn’t hurt too much from catching the other, the catch wasn’t perfect and Sayoris right arm had hit the pavement. Her forearm was bent at an awkward angle. Looking at the girls left arm, it was held just above the pavement, curled and ready to strike. Monika could see what looked like black claws sticking out of the tips of the girls fingers.

‘So that’s how she scratched me and scaled the wall. Oh Sayori, what happened to you?’, the girl thought sadly. Not wanting anymore surprises or anymore injuries to come to her friend or herself, Monika decided to try a different approach. She got down on one knee, and relaxed her body to look as non threatening as possible. She kept her distance as she spoke to the other in a calm and caring voice; just loud enough to hear over the rain.

“Sayori...It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you. I'm your friend.” The girl perked up a little at her name, but still looked at Monika with that fearful gaze. The brunette could see Sayoris pupils were slits instead of circles. The coral haired girl shook slightly, but whether it be from the rain, fear, or both Monika wasn’t sure.

“Do you-”, a pause, “Do you remember who I am?”. Sayori squinting a little.

 

“It’s me, Monika”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how formatting works on here i've been trying to figure it out.
> 
> EDIT:Thank you so much for the tip! Omg it's so much easier!


	3. Confrentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update today, I was fixing up the last two chapters at like 4 something last night.
> 
> Thanks again for the formatting tip omg!

The missing girl blinked once, twice, and a third time before a look of recognition washed over her face. The club president smiled when she saw it, but it turned into a frown when the other girl tried to press herself further into the wall while whimpering. Sayori flinched when Monika so much as moved to put her hand to her sides. Initially the club president was confused, until a thought she hoped wasn't true crossed her mind.

‘Does she-Does she remember what I did?’, Monika thought to herself. While she understood why the other girl would be afraid of her if she did remember the game, the brunette hoped that wasn't the case. Or else getting her help just got a whole lot more difficult.

“I don’t know how much you remember or if you even know what i’m talking about, but know that I am so, so sorry for what I did to you and the others. It wasn’t right. I was your friend and I betrayed your trust and pushed you over the edge. I understand if you don’t trust me or want to be friends again, but know I will help you in whatever way I can. Please, I won’t hurt you, not again.” Sayori continued to look at Monika, her expression not one of fear but conflict. The coral haired girl turned her head down slightly, her eyes darting from left to right. After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at the brunette again. Monika could see that the girls pupils had gone from thin slits into wider ones. Her expression was now one of timid curiosity.

Taking that as a good sign, the club president lifted up her hand, palm facing up in a truce, but stopped when she felt pain shoot through it. She flinched and retracted it; rubbing the wrapped injury lightly. Either she wrapped wrapped her bow a little to tight or the scratches were deeper than she thought, it hurt to flex her hand.

The coral haired girl looked at the brunettes hand, then down to her own weaponized one. She winced and attempted to curl her hand into a fist, as if to hide the claws. Feeling bold, Monika moved to gently take the others hand into of her own two. Sayori froze up, but before she could do anything the club president spoke.

“It’s alright Sayori! You were scared and acted on instinct! I shouldn't have tried to grab you like that. Heh, besides, after the things I’ve done I deserve more than this.”

The shorter girl glanced at the brunettes injured hand, then back at her own clawed one. The emerald eyed girl was startled when the claws suddenly went into the others fingers, sheathing themselves. Monika noticed the other flinch slightly when she did this and a bit of blood came out of her finger tips. Sayori started to look up at Monika but froze as if she realized she had forgotten something, something important. The coral haired girls eyes widened as she quickly slipped her hand out of Monikas grasp. She tried to pull the cloak down around her face more, trying to hide it. The brunette had a feeling she knew why the other girl was doing this.

“If you think i’m going to judge you for the claws, eyes, and fangs, then you’re wrong. You are still you Sayori. I still consider you to be one of my friend, even though you might not”,Monika whispered the last part to herself. The shorter girl was quiet and still for a minute before looking up at the other girl, tears in her eyes.

The brunette stumbled and fell on her backside when she was tackled to the ground.  Sayori held Monika in a one armed hug,her face buried in the taller girls shoulder. The club president could hear the injured girl sob. Occasionally a strange chirping noise broke up the sobs. Monika, somewhat stunned but recovering quickly, carefully returned the hug. She whispered words of comfort to her friend.

“Ssshhh, it’s ok Sayori. You’re safe now, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Out of all the things Monika thought she would be doing today, she would have never guessed she would be comforting her now found friend in an alleyway at dusk in the middle of the city in a downpour.


	4. Getting help

...Right, the rain. The brunette was so focused on her friend she'd almost forgotten about the downpour, she could feel her clothes were thoroughly soaked. The club president couldn’t really see what was under her friends cloak, but she doubted it was anything to warm. She had to get Sayori out of this weather.

 

“Hey, Can you walk?”, Monika asked the other gently, the noises the injured girl were making had stopped awhile ago. Sayori squeezed the brunette weakly in response and dropped the hug in order to stand; Monika stood up with her. Sayori was halfway up before her knees buckled, a pained yelp escaping her lips. The brunette quickly caught the other girl around the waist and rose up, pulling the other with her. Sayori could barley stand, even with Monika supporting her. The taller girl guessed it was the adrenaline from the fight or flight response wearing off, at least she hoped it was.

 

“It’s ok if you can’t walk. I’ll carry you,” she assured. Monika leaned down and looped her arm under Sayori's knees, effectively sweeping the girl off her feet and into a bridal carry. Where her arms touched Monika could feel something on both sides of the girls back. Whatever it was felt soft and...bony on the right side? She couldn't really describe what she was feeling and she was almost afraid to find out. The coral haired girls broken right arm laid across her stomach while her left crossed over her chest. The brunette frowned, Sayori was way to light. The girl in her arms whimpered in pain, clenching her eyes closed. The brunette adjusted her grip so that her friend would be comfortable but that didn’t seem to help much.

 

‘She might be more injured than I thought, but was it the fall or something else?’ the emerald eyed girl thought. Monika decided not to dwell on it and started to make her way back to the car, the girl in her arms burrowing her head into the crook of her finders arm.

It was taking longer than Monika would have liked to get back, she hadn’t realized how far she chased the other girl. After awhile her vehicle came into sight, she sped up a little.

 

“Hang on Sayori, i’ll get you to my car and get you to a hospital.” That didn’t seem to be the right thing to say because the yellow eyed girl started to weakly struggle to get out of the others arms. Both of them being soaked didn’t help Monika with her grip, but she held on as firm yet gently as possible. She almost dropped the other girl when Sayori's left arm shot up,her claws unsheathing and, buried them into the brunettes shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to draw blood, but enough to get her attention and the message across.

 

“Ow ow ow! Alright! I won’t take you to a hospital! But you need medical attention!”, Monika exclaimed. The claws stopped digging into her, but the shorter girl kept them and her hand there. The brunette caught a glimpse of the same fear from earlier in the others eyes. Monika gave her best reassuring smile she could. When they got to the car the club president found the both of them in a predicament, how to get the keys.

 

“Sayori? I’m going to put your legs down. Just lean on me and i’ll handle your weight, ok?” The smaller girl nodded in response. Monika let the other down as gently as she could and dug around for her keys. After a bit of fumbling and maneuvering Sayori around the brunette managed to open up the car and gently put her injured friend in, she buckled her up.The club president hurriedly got into the drivers side, buckled up, started the car, and put the heat on max to warm their freezing bodies. Sayori turned so she would be off her injured arm and facing the other girl, she curled up slightly. Monika drove towards home.

 

When stopping at a light the brunette spared a glace at Sayori. The injured girls eyes were closed, her breathing even from sleep but it held an undertone of sickness. Monika sighed, she knew she had to get her friend some sort of help, but Sayori had made it clear, no hospitals. Thinking about it she could understand why. The injured girls facial features and whatever was possibly under her cloak could set off alarm bells. She could be shipped off to a lab somewhere. Monika shuddered at the thought, she would NOT let that happen. The emerald eyed girl wracked her brain for an idea, a light bulb went off. Of course, how could she forget! Sayori might not like it given her first reaction towards Monika herself, but it was the only option she had.

 

Getting her phone out of her pocket Monika bought up her contacts and hit a familiar number. The light changed and the club president resumed driving. A couple rings later a timid, gentle, and familiar voice picked up.

“H-Hello?”

 

“Yuri! Thank goodness you picked up! Listen your mom's a type of doctor, right?”, the brunette asked in a hushed tone.

 

“I found Sayori, but she isn't' in the greatest of shape. She's in the car with me, sleeping.”

 

“That’s great news, n-not the fact that she isn’t in the best of conditions b-but that you found her! Wait, shouldn’t you take her to a hospital?”

 

Monika winced, she didn’t really know how to approach this.“I would love to, but I can’t. Yuri...something happened to Sayori. I’m not sure what, but it would be a good idea if not a lot of people see her."

 

“W-what do y-you mean? If she is in a terrible state right now the best course of action would be to take her to the appropriate medical-”

 

“Yuri, I don't think Sayori's completely human anymore”, Monika interrupted. There was a pause on the other end of the line, it went on for so long Monika thought she was disconnected somehow. Before she could say anything she heard the other girl speak up.

 

“What do you mean by that Monika?”, Yuri asked. Her tone was even, but hint of worry could be heard.

 

“I mean if I take her to a hospital she might be taken away and used for..less than ethical things. And that’s only counting what I could see and feel. Yuri, your mom seems like a trustworthy person, someone who can help while keeping it a secret. And I highly doubt she would use Sayori as an experiment. If she’s there, can you please tell her what’s going on and ask if she can help?”

 

“I will see what she says, her shift will be ending soon. One moment please.”, Monika could hear she was put on hold. After about 4 minutes Yuri came back on the line, she sounded relieved.

 

“She says that she will help and that she would also like to know what kind of injuries Sayori has. I will also be coming as well to assist,” Monika let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

“Thank you, Yuri! Sayori is sick, has a broken arm, multiple face injuries that look pretty bad, and something is wrong with her back. That's all I can tell at the moment. I'm not to far away from home so i’ll see you both later,”the two hung up and Monika continued her drive.

 

When the brunette pulled up to her house she parked in the small outside garage and ran to unlock her door. Once she was in, she gathered a bunch of towels and spread them over one of the two couches in her living room until it was completely covered. When she went outside to pick up her friend she was surprised that Sayori didn’t wake up from the moving or even when the rain fell on her. The yellow eyed girl barley even moved when she was set down on the towel covered couch except to snuggle into said towels. Monika thought about taking the other cloak off but decided against it, she didn’t want to risk jostling her anymore than she had and making the injuries worse. So the brunette put another towel over her friend and turned the thermostat up. No one else was around to complain about the heat since the brunette lived alone for 90% of the year, her parents always gone on business trips.

Monika knew she probably should have changed out of her now semi-wet clothes, but she was to afraid to leave Sayori alone for long. She didn’t want the other to wake up and possibly panic about her surroundings. The brunette settled on pacing around the spacious living room, glancing over the sleeping girl every couple of seconds. A few minutes later the door bell rang and she rushed to it, almost tripping in the process. Throwing the door open the club president saw Yuri and her mother, Dr. Suzuki, standing there with two big bags. If Monika had to describe what the doctor looked like it would be that she looked like an older Yuri except with short darker purple hair and light lilac eyes. Unlike her daughter, Mrs. Suzuki gave off an air of confidence.

 

Monika ushered them in quickly and gave a run down of what had happened in the past 2 hours.

 

“And I didn’t know what to do! I don’t want her to be taken away, but she needed help! I-I just-” Before the brunette could go any further Dr. Suzuki put a hand on her shoulder. The woman giving her a motherly smile.

 

“Monika. Calm down, I’m here now and I will take care of Sayori’s wounds. You did the right thing calling me. I don't want to even think about what other less than ethical doctors would do. I can assure both you and my daughter that I will keep this a secret and help in whatever way I can. You and Sayori are dear friends to Yuri and are good kids.” The club president took a few deep breaths before calming down completely.

 

“Now then, lets get to work shall we?” Dr. Suzuki went over to the sleeping girl, a determined look on her face. She gently pulled the towel used as a blanket off of her patient and looked over her.

 

“Yuri, please grab a chair for me from the dining area over there. Monika, can you kindly get the basin in that bag over there and fill it with water? I'll need to wash the injured areas to avoid any infections. I also apologize in advance for any mess that may be caused while treating her. I would love to do this in a more suitable environment, but given the unique circumstance I will have to work with what is available.” The two high school students nodded and did what they were told.

 

“Don’t worry about any kind of mess made Mrs. Suzuki!”, The brunette exclaimed reassuringly while making her way to the ground floor bathroom. “Besides it’s not like anyone else is around to notice or care”, she said under her breath.

 

Monika was just about finished filling up the basin when a commotion coming from the living room made her look up and at the door. The sound of a screech, a yell of surprise and a chair being toppled were heard. Shutting off the water and setting the basin in the tub, she rushed into the living room, what happened? When she got there she saw Dr. Suzuki was a few feet away from the couch, the chair Yuri bought over laying on it’s side. Said girl was next to her mother, her hands held to her chest, the look on her face a mixture of fear, worry and..fascination? They were both looking at the couch and when Monikas eyes landed on it she could see why.

Sayori was awake. Her eyes burning into the doctors own; the girls pupils in thin slits. She had backed herself up and into the couch, her fangs bared in a defensive snarl. A strange growling could be heard coming from her mouth. She held her injured arm close to her body while her other dug firmly into the couch, claws extended. Her cloak was discarded and what was underneath could only be described as a horror show; the club presidents eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this idk how many times. Im throwing it out here before I attempt to do so again.


	5. Only trying to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This will be the last new chapter for a little while. More at the bottom.

To say Sayori was in rough shape was an understatement, she looked like she'd been through hell and back. The clothing she had on looked like they could've been long sleeved hospital clothes at one point, but they were so bloody and dirty it was hard to tell what they used to be. Through the clothing's tears, Monika could see that her friend was covered in wounds of various shapes and sizes. A few of them were even open and bleeding slightly. One of the most shocking thing Monika saw however was what was coming out of the Sayori's back. A solo bloody wing, it laid limp over her right side. It was shaped kinda like a bats wing except it was covered in…Feathers? Scales? It was hard to tell with all the blood. Before Monika could observe anymore she heard Yuri’s Mother speak in a calm and even voice.

 

“Sayori, it is ok. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Dr. Suzuki, but you might remember me as Yuri’s Mother?” Sayori slowly stopped growling and squinted at the women, her head tilting a bit to the right.

 

Dr. Suzuki continued, “We only met a few times before, it is alright if you don’t remember. I am here to help you and treat your wounds,” the doctor took a few small step towards the couch.

 

Big mistake.

 

Sayori's head snapped back upright, her pupils constricted into slits and her lips curled into a fierce snarl. The girl let out a screech as she reared up to her knees and took a swipe at the woman. The doctors eyes widened and she jumped back, the sharp claws barley missing her. With the women farther away Sayori returned to her original slightly curled up position. A strange and menacing hiss left her mouth as her feral eyes bore into the woman in front of her.

 

“M-Mom are you alright?!”, asked Yuri in a slightly panicked voice. The shy girl had her hands held to her chest and a fearful expression on her face. Said women looked at her daughter and smiled.

 

“I’m fine Yuri, don’t worry. Sometimes in my line of work you have to have quick reflexes in order to avoid a punch or a kick from a patient.” Dr. Suzuki turned her gaze back to the injured girl, her smile turned into a frown and her overall demeanor turned sad.

 

“To bad I had to use them in this situation,"she let out a troubled sigh."Given her wounds and disposition towards me, i’m going to have to sedate her to minimize any harm she might do to us or herself. The only problem is getting close enough to give it to her.”

 

Monika snapped out of her shocked stupor, she didn't expect Sayori to be that aggressive. She spoke up,”I might be able to help with that. What do you need Doctor?”. Dr. Suzuki turned to look at the brunette.

 

“Oh Monika! I did not see you come back. Well, i’m going to have to give her the sedative via shot, but how can you help? I don't want you to get hurt”, the woman said, her voice laced with concern. Monika smiled a bit, the care in the doctors voice made the girl feel a warmth in her heart, though she didn't know why.

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me!”, Monika exclaimed. She lifted her crudely bandaged hand and in a joking manner said, “But it’s a little to late to not get hurt, Sayori already did this.”

 

The brunette put her hand down and took on a more serious tone. “I have an idea that i'm not 100% on, but it's pretty much the only shot we have at getting her to cooperate. I just need the two of you to trust me.” Yuri looked unsure, but gave a nod to show that she would at least hear Monika out; she fidgeted with a strand of her long purple hair. The doctor crossed her arms and looked between her patient and the brunette before telling Monika that she would listen, the woman's eyes held a look of curiosity in them. Seeing that she had both of their attentions Monika began to explain.

 

"From what I understand she feels threatened and i'm assuming it's because she woke up in a strange place with two people she can't remember standing over her.I'm the only one who's been able to get near her while she's awake and not get attacked..intentionally. I might be able to calm her down enough so you can help her Mrs. Suzuki but i'll need both of you to turn your backs on her so she can focus on just me." Yuri looked between her mother and Monika before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, this was all a little overwhelming to her. She put her hands behind her back.

 

“I do trust you Monika, it’s just that…” She trailed off and glanced back at Sayori. The girl was still hissing and baring her sharp teeth at her mother, completely ignoring Yuri and not even noticing the other girl in the room. Yuri seriously doubted Sayori would jump off the couch and attack anyone in the room, especially in the weakened state. Reading the wounded girls body language Yuri could tell it was just a front, the girl was scared, no, terrified. But that fear made Sayori all the more dangerous and unpredictable. Yuri wondered why the winged girl didn't like her mother specifically, she hadn't done anything to hurt her. The shy girl was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her mothers voice. She turned her head to see that the doctors arms were uncrossed and a small smile sat on her face. She sounded like she fully trusted in Monika.

 

"Do what you have to while I get everything ready. Yuri, can you be a dear and help me with a few things?" Taking one last glance at the girl on the couch Yuri nodded and turned her back with her mother. They made their way to the other side of the room(about 13 feet away),the doctor picking up one of the bags on the way and putting it on a table before rummaging through it.

 

Monika watched them go before turning her gaze back to Sayori, said girl still bore holes into the doctors back. Her hissing low and her knuckles white from the grip she had on the couch, her claws pierced through the material. The brunette felt her right eye twitch and her lips turn into a grimace.

 

‘I’m going to have to get that fixed later', Monika scrunched up her eyes and shook her head a little at the thought. That wasn't important right now. Opening her eyes Monika made her way to Sayori and slowly sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Sayori let out a loud hiss and snapped her head to look at the intruder, she stopped the noise and her snarl faded when she saw who it was.

 

'So far so good' Monika thought. Sayori's expression turned into one of confusion. She looked back and forth between the brunettes sitting figure and the doctors turned back. She did this two more times before settling her cloudy yellow eyes on Monika's emerald green ones. Her expression turned into one that could only be described as betrayal and hurt. Monika felt a pit form in her stomach and her shoulders tense up, what was Sayori thinking?

 

'Does she think I betrayed her because I bought in help?' Monika attempted to get closer, but the other girl curled up tighter and sunk deeper into the couch, making a noise between a whimper and a hiss. Her bloody limp wing covered her a little from how bunched up she was. It was like a broken shield, useless.

 

“Easy now, it’s ok! You needed some sort of help and this was the best option! You didn’t want to go to the hospital and your wounds need to be looked at by a professional! I can promise that Mrs. Suzuki just wants to help you feel better,” Monika explained. She prayed that she was getting through, at least a little.

 

“Please, trust me...”

 

Sayori's whimpering and hissing steadily died down during Monika's reassurances until she stopped completely by the end of it. The short girl searched Monika's sincere gaze, said girl stared back at her hoping Sayori would give her a chance. The winged girl blinked and broke off her staring contest with Monika to look back at the doctor. She was still rummaging through the bag. Sayori let out a short wine before looking back at the brunette besides her, slowly she relaxed her body. She moved her legs until they were laying on the couch and moved so that upper body was propped up with good arm. Sayori's bloody wing still laid limp at her side, now it was just squished between the right side of her body and the back part of the towel covered couch. It didn’t seem to bother her. Sayori looked at Monika head on and said girl could see Sayori's pupils turn from thin slits into bigger and slightly more rounded ones. The emerald eyed girl felt relief flood her body and she relaxed her tensed shoulders. She didn't think her reassurances would have worked so well. Though Sayori's body was relaxed, her face still held a somewhat nervous and scared expression. Her head quickly turned to look in the other duos direction when Mrs. Suzuki so much as coughed.

 

Monika frowned at this, but soon perked up when an idea came to mind. Sayori seemed to take comfort in her touch when they were in the alleyway, hopefully it would supply some kind of comfort now. Monika moved over until she was within arms reach of her friend. Sayori gave her a glance when she moved but didn't do anything and resumed looking at the doctors coat covered back. Monika held her hand up until it was almost touching the right side of the others face, but she stopped. Her hand faltered when she noticed an old,somewhat thin, and still open wound that started at the bottom of the girls eye and curved like a river down her cheek until it ended somewhere behind her neck. Most of the injuries on Sayori's face looked as if they would heal and leave minimal scarring, but this one looked like it would leave a pretty nasty scar. Monika winced, it also looked to be the most painful. The brunettes breathing hitched when a realization came to her, if she was right it would explain a lot.

 

“You’re not the biggest fan of doctors, if I had to guess why...It’s because some kind of doctors did this to you, didn't they? That’s why you became scared when I mentioned a hospital and why you're afraid of Dr. Suzuki, right?” Monika asked in a soft voice. Sayori turned her head to look at Monika, not seeming to mind the hand or the body so close to her own, before looking down. She shivered a little before looking back up and whined in confirmation. Monika kept her expression and body language relaxed so she wouldn’t scare Sayori, but she could feel her insides burn with rage and the blood in her veins run cold at the same time.

 

‘I swear if I ever get my hands on those bastards-’, she stopped herself from going any further, now was not the time to think about revenge; her friend needed her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt hot flesh touch her much cooler hand. Monika blinked a few times, coming back to reality. She smiled a little and felt her anger dissipate at the sight that greeted her. Sayori had moved so that Monika's hand would touch her forehead instead of the side of her injured face, the girl was giving Monika a worried look. Her eyes asking if she was okay. 'She's worried about me when she's the one that needs help. She's still the same old Sayori on the inside, just different on the outside', Monika thought fondly.

 

"I'm ok Sayo, don't worry about me. Just thinking is all",the taller girl reassured. Monika moved her hand from the shorter girls forehead to the top of her head. The hair was matted with dirt and blood, but Monika didn't let that bother her. She ran her fingers through the coral colored hair, the other leaned into the touch. The worried look melted from her face and Sayori's eyes closed in content, a sneaky idea came to Monika's mind and she grinned. Sayori always did enjoy it when someone ruffled her hair or gave her a head pat, so what if...Monika went from running her fingers through the hair to lightly scratching Sayori's scalp..

_FWOP_

 

Sayori's head flopped right into Monika’s lap, the taller girls hand still hovering where the others head used to be.

"Guess that answers that question," the brunette said to herself, a little stunned by the sudden flop. As if realizing what she did, Sayori's eyes snapped open. She lifted and tilted her head to look up at the taller girl, an unsure expression on her face. Monika smiled and gently nudged the others head back down to her lap.

“I don’t mind the close contact or my lap being used as a pillow,” Monika said lightly, chuckling a little. The taller girl continued to lightly scratch and run her fingers through the Sayori's hair, some of the tangles even coming undone as she did so. Sayori practically melted in bliss, her left arm hanging lazily over the couch. Monika smiled down at her friend, happy that she could provide some form of comfort even after all she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Hope you liked that little bit of wholesome cause there is going to be a hiatus. I'm going to be overhauling the previous chapters and adding more detail and fixing up some stuff! Don't know how long it's gonna take since I had these chapters written out months in advance but hopefully not to long!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rough writing.


End file.
